Comfort
by Arthursmol
Summary: Apologies for bringing up an old storyline-but this is my version of how Ron helps Hermione get over her nightmares. Fluff galore! Rated T for language and just to be safe.


**Thank you to all you lovely people who leave me reviews, especially smkffnut who gives me fab advice and is my unofficial BETA and to my lovely daughter and BETA Valkyriexx. Also, I must say "thank-you" to those who took the time to read my sons story. He's really pleased everyone likes it. I am sure we will have another story from him again soon.  
I promise "Scoop" will be added to, but this one shot got in the way.**

**This is tending towards extremely fluffy! In fact I think it's a giant bag of candy floss! You have been warned! Hermione's nightmares and Ron's attempt to comfort her have been done a multitude of times so I apologise for an old story line rehacked. This story came to me after a nightmare about bats in the loos at Chessington World of Adventure. That's it I have now traumatised Valkyriexx! She'll never go in them again! (Love the Vampire! Give me a "Whoop!" I so want to go on this ride at night!)  
Anyhow, please review**!

_Bellatrix was there, hovering over her, knife in hand, inflicting the pain again and again. Hot, searing pain. The knife going deeper and deeper with every movement she made against her skin. Screaming in her face "MUDBLOOD!" She felt herself sinking, the world disappearing from her grasp. Just as she was about to give up hope, give up on life, let Bellatrix win, she heard him. She heard him calling her name. And as he called out for her, the pain from each swipe of the knife lessened._

"Hermione! Its okay, I'm here. Shhhh! It's okay."  
Hermione's eyes sprung open. Ron was there, sitting on the edge of her bed. He was stroking her face, pushing the mess of hair from her sweat covered brow.  
"Its okay, it's over."

She pushed herself up onto her elbows and took in her surroundings. Hermione was lying on a cot in Ginny's room in the Burrow. The war was over; had been for just over a month. Loved ones who had been lost to the battle were buried and everyone was beginning to grieve in their own way; they had started the healing process. Slowly and steadily they were trying to get back to some sort of normality.

Except ... except Hermione's dreams. Hermione had been the glue that kept Harry and the Weasley family together over the first few weeks after losing Fred. She had cooked the meals, kept the house clean and tidy. She had comforted Ron and Ginny and even George, who had fallen on her shoulder one late sunny afternoon and cried just because she had passed him a cup of tea. But at night, when she had nothing else to keep her mind and body busy the dreams started again. They weren't always about the attack in Malfoy Manor. Sometimes she dreamt that she was running, just running through the woods, getting away from something unknown, chasing her. These nights she just woke up, sweating. She was able to calm herself before falling back to sleep. However, the dreams with Bellatrix were something different. She never seemed to be able to wake up, to get away from the torture. But then Ron would be there, calling her, bringing her back. And she would wake to his calloused hands gently stroking her face, concern etched all over his.  
This time when she awoke, Ginny was crouched up on her bed, looking down at Hermione, Harry was peering over her shoulder and her brother, Ron, was now holding Hermione and stroking her back, waiting for the shaking to stop.

"I'm sorry Ron, I couldn't wake her. It didn't matter what I did, she just kept screaming."  
"I know Gin, it's okay."  
"You seem to be the only one to bring her round." Hermione was vaguely aware of Mrs Weasley speaking from the doorway.  
"I'm sorry" she mumbled into Ron's chest.

"There's no need to be sorry Hermione, you can't help the dreams sweetheart. Not even my dreamless sleep potion would block out what you have been through." Mrs Weasley said approaching the cot.  
Hermione quietly sobbed and nodded her head. She wished the potion had worked, but Mrs Weasley had said that sometimes dreams were too powerful and nothing could stop the dreamer from seeing them over and over again.

As Hermione calmed down, Ron let her fall gently back onto her pillows.

"Okay now?"  
She gave Ron a watery smile and nodded.  
"You want me to stay until you're asleep?"  
"Urgh! My brother in my room, whilst I'm trying to sleep?"  
"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley snapped. Ron ignored Ginny and carried on gazing at Hermione.

But Hermione with a shake of the head said "No, I'll be okay now. You need your sleep."

"If you're sure?"  
Hermione nodded and snuggled back under the blankets. "I'm sure." Ron smiled down at her before planting a soft kiss on her forehead and heading to the door. As he reached the doorway he turned and gazed back over at Hermione's form on the cot. But she was already drifting off to sleep. Hopefully this time it would be a dreamless one.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Hermione showered and dressed. The second half of the night had seen no more dreams. Hermione was thankful for that. She hated how, even after death, Bellatrix was still able to torture her. But she also hated that she woke everyone in the house when the nightmare crept up on her. The Weasleys had their own troubles, without Hermione adding to them with her night terrors. She would have to speak to Ron about maybe her returning to her old family home. Her parents hadn't returned from Australia, they had managed to build a successful business and made a great number of friends in the short time they had lived there and they were considering staying. At least if Hermione was in her own home there would be nobody else to hear her screams.

She approached the bottom of the stairs when she heard someone saying her name.

"... Hermione's feeling pretty bad that she's waking everyone in the house with her nightmares. Is there nothing we can do to help her Mum?"  
"Ron, I've told you, the potion won't help Hermione. The memory of what that woman did to her is still too strong. It's almost like she has to work her way through it."  
"But we've got to do something! I feel so useless!"  
Hermione then heard George speak, something that was barely heard lately since Fred's death, "You're not useless mate, she needs you."

"Georges right. You're not useless at all. We've all tried waking Hermione from the dream, but the only one who's able to do it is you. It's you she needs."  
"Well, I just wish there was more I could do." Hermione felt a prickle behind her eyes. For all Ron having the emotional range of a teaspoon, he was turning out to be an amazing, caring boyfriend. She was taking a moment to steady herself before descending the last few steps when Ron spoke again.  
"Actually Mum, there is something we could, I mean, I could do, but I'm not sure you'd like it."  
Hermione heard a chair scraping across the floor; Mrs Weasley must have sat down next to Ron.

"Go on..."  
"Well, what if Hermione were to move up into my room... "Hermione gasped. Mrs Weasley had obviously begun to say something as Ron carried on "Wait a minute, just hear me out, please Mum?" Hermione was guessing Mrs Weasley had nodded as Ron continued. "If Hermione moved up into my room, then we could place silencing charms around it so that she doesn't disturb the rest of the family. I would also be able to get to her quicker. Then maybe she wouldn't have to suffer so much of the nightmare."  
Hermione held her breath. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing -Ron asking of his mother if they could share a room! There was no way Mrs Weasley would agree to it. She was very aware that Ron and Hermione were no longer "just friends". The first time she had caught them sharing a kiss, she had shocked the couple apart with her gasp. They had stood there in front of her, blushing, and she had smiled at them before exiting the kitchen with a passing comment of "Don't be too long!" Hermione had found out from Ginny later that Mrs Weasley had been very pleased that Ron had "Finally woken up to what was right under his nose!" Although Mrs Weasley was happy for Ron and Hermione to be dating, Hermione could not see her agreeing to them sharing a room.

"Ron" Mrs Weasley said "I can see your point of view, but do you seriously think I am going to let my youngest son and his girlfriend share a room?"  
"Mum! Nothing, you know, funny's going to happen!"  
Hermione heard George guffaw "Yeah right!" Although it was at her and Ron's expense Hermione couldn't help feel a slight smile play across her lips. George had laughed.

"Ron, you are a man wanting to share a room with his girlfriend. Are you telling me that nothing is going to happen?" Mrs Weasley sighed.

"No, I mean yes, I mean ... Bloody Hell!"

George could now be heard laughing hard at his younger brother's expense.

"Sweet iccle Ronniekins wants to shack up with his girlfriend."  
Ron must have flicked a certain finger sign at George because Hermione next heard "Ron!" from Mrs Weasley.

"Well, he started it!"  
"I will have you know Ronald that, although I admire Hermione very much, I have nothing but brotherly love for her. I have not started anything. I do believe it was you I caught with your tongue down her throat and your hand up her top..."  
"George!" Hermione felt herself blushing. She wasn't sure that she wanted to hear the rest of the conversation. But she didn't want to enter the kitchen either. She was stuck!

"Ron" Mrs Weasley said "I really don't think it's a good idea. Apart from the fact it is wholly inappropriate for me to let you and Hermione share a room, where would Harry sleep?"  
"Charlie's going back to Romania tomorrow. Harry can come in with me and leave the love birds to it. Or he could move in with Ginny. They seem to be getting on pretty well too!"  
"George! You are not helping!" George laughed again. Mrs Weasley sighed. "You're going to have to leave it with me Ron. I really can't think right now."  
Hermione heard scraping of chairs again and footfalls towards the stairs. She decided to run back up to Ginny's room. Even though the conversation concerned her, she didn't want to be caught eaves dropping.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

_Bellatrix was there again, leaning over, coming closer and closer with the knife. The pain began as the knife dug into her skin..._  
Then that voice was pulling her back to the real world as a gentle hand stroked her face.

"Shhhh! It's okay. It's over. I'm here."

Hermione felt herself surfacing from the dream. The gentle, calloused hand was stroking her brow. Her eyes fluttered open to meet Ron's blue eyes looking down at her.

"Are you okay?"  
Hermione felt herself almost smile. "Yeah, I am... You stopped her Ron, she only touched me the once and then you stopped her." Ron smiled down at her. Hermione pushed herself up into a sitting position before taking Ron's hand in her own. "I can't believe you persuaded your Mum to let us share your room like this. But I am so glad you did."  
Ron moved to sit next to Hermione on the small bed; his fingers became intertwined with hers.  
"Yeah, but we did have to promise there'd be no hanky panky." A smile played across his lips "To be honest though, I think I know what a hanky is, but I'm not sure about panky."

Hermione laughed and slapped him on the arm. "Idiot!"  
Ron grinned. "I just can't help myself sometimes." The young couple sat comfortably side by side as sleep began to drift over them again. Hermione felt her eyes drooping and moved further down the bed. Ron began to move away.  
"Ron?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Stay?"  
"What?"  
"Stay with me."  
"I am staying with you. I'm just getting into my own bed. "

"No, I meant stay with me in my bed."  
"Hermione," Ron's voice squeaked slightly "We promised Mum..."  
"Ron, I'm not saying we're going to do anything, I just think that, with you next to me, the dreams won't be so bad. You got to me so quickly this time; you stopped the nightmare before it had even started."  
Ron looked at Hermione for a moment before crawling back onto the bed.

"Scooch over then."  
Hermione wriggled over to allow Ron in beside her; Ron lay on his side as Hermione lay on her back wrapping her legs over his. His arm draped across her stomach.

"Is this okay?" He asked her

"Its perfect," She said "Let's see Bellatrix try and get us now."

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

_This time she could hear Bellatrix calling her name as she ran through the trees._ Hermione woke with a start. She lay in bed for a moment letting her heart rate settle, before deciding the urge to visit the loo was too much and she would have to get up. She untangled her legs from the sleeping Ron's and padded quietly out of the room.

When she returned Ron was gazing at her through sleep heavy eyes.

"Where did you go to?"  
"Loo." Hermione mumbled as she crawled back into bed.

"No nightmare this time then?"

"Yeah, but nothing bad. Just the woods one again."

Ron nodded. Hermione lay down and he tangled his legs round hers in their familiar pattern, his arm once again draping across her stomach. Hermione began to doze when Ron suddenly shouted out.  
"WHOA!" Hermione came awake again. Ron was sitting up sitting up staring at her stomach.  
"What's the matter?"  
"She kicked me!"  
"Well, if you must rest your hand on my stomach Ron, you're going to get kicked. Babies do tend to do that."  
"How the Hell is you managing to have nightmares, let alone sleep with her kicking away like that?"

"And you're feeling that from the outside". Hermione laughed "You could always roll over you know. It's not like we're on that small bed in your room at the Burrow anymore is it?"

"No, we're not" Ron responded "But we always sleep like this when I'm not away with the Aurors on some hair brain scheme. I couldn't imagine sleeping any other way." He settled back down. Hermione put her legs over his and his arm draped over her stomach once more, gently stroking the growing bump that was their baby. Hermione's eyes began to close once more.

"Is this okay?" Ron asked her

"Its perfect," She said "Let's see Bellatrix try and get us now."

**Thank you once again to my BETA Valkyriexx. Go check out her stuff in Merlin fic-She's so much better than me!**


End file.
